The present invention relates to apparatus including two containers or container sections removably secured together. More particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus in which the first container holds material, such as a liquid contact lens care composition, for dispensing, and the second container defines a holding compartment, for example, holding a contact lens case in which the liquid composition can be used to treat contact lenses.
Contact lenses often require periodic treatment, for example, disinfecting, cleaning, soaking and the like, to provide substantial performance advantages. Such treatments often occur by immersing the lenses in a liquid contact lens care composition, for example, solution, in a contact lens case. Such cases can be used to store contact lenses between use periods. When it is desired to treat contact lenses, the appropriate contact lens care composition is removed from a bottle or container including the composition and passed into the contact lens case in which the contact lenses have been placed. After treatment, the contact lenses are ready for wear in the eyes of the user.
This relatively straightforward approach to caring for contact lenses does have certain drawbacks. For example, because the contact lens care composition and contact lens case are separate components, one of these components may become misplaced or otherwise unavailable. For example, in travel situations, the lens care composition or lens care case can quite easily be misplaced or not packed. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a system in which the lens care composition and lens case are stored together.
Combined lens care composition bottle and lens case systems have been suggested in the past. For example, bottles have been molded so as to provide a space in which the lens case can be received. However, the cost of manufacturing such prior combined systems has been relatively high. Also, such prior combined systems tend to be prone to separating the lens case from the lens care composition bottle, particularly during transit since the lens case can be relatively easily, and unintentionally removed from the lens care composition bottle.